Genres of Hetalia
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Each one is a different ship and has 10 different genres and a couple of sentences that follow. The first two genres are unique for each pairing but the last eight are the same for each. Lots of fluff and ships! Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters. I have it rated T for possible language and the fact it mentions lemons. Ships so far: GerIta, PruCan, Spamano
1. GerIta

**1. Curl**

Germany was very curious as to what Italy's curl was. So he grabbed it. He didn't make that mistake again.

**2. Dogs**

Germany's dog tended to scare Italy sometimes. So Germany had to keep him on a leash at all times.

**3. Quarrels**

Italy would cry and Germany would apologize and try to comfort him with a kiss.

**4. Loving Italy**

Germany doesn't understand what he was feeling for Italy. They were very different. Still. Germany couldn't help but feel affection for the strange man.

**5. Loving Germany**

Why wouldn't Italy love Germany? They spent practically everyday together and Germany was generally nice to him. Plus, he kept England and France from hurting him.

**6. First Kiss**

It was kind of odd and unexpected, but they enjoyed it. The moment was pretty much perfect, even though the kiss was kind of akward. Why did it have to occur during a World Conference?

**7. First Time**

It was akward and messy, but they wouldn't of had it any other way. Except for one thing. Again, why did it have to occur during a World Conference?

**8. Others**

The other countries were generally excepting, but, of course, the allies had to pester them constantly about it.

**9. Lives**

They had already spent pretty much all of their time together, so it wasn't that different. Except, Italy finally had an excuse to be more physical with Germany. Germany didn't mind. Not that he would say it out loud.

**10. The Rest of Their Lives**

Of course it would be spent together. The only difference between now and the future would be the rings around their fingers.


	2. PruCan

**1. Invisible**

Canada couldn't help but feel like he was all alone and nobody would ever notice him. Prussia would prove him wrong.

**2. Curl**

That curl always hung in Canada's face, taunting Prussia. He had to pull it. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

**3. Quarrels**

Canada would sob uncontrolably, feeling like the one person who acknowledged his existance was leaving him. Prussia would try his best to let Canada know he wasn't going anywhere.

**4. Loving Canada**

Prussia couldn't help but love the quiet nation. He balanced Prussia out and helped him be better.

**5. Loving Prussia**

Canada loved Prussia, the one person who aknowledged the fact he was a nation and had meaning.

**6. First Kiss**

America and France were _not _happy when they found out about that.

**7. First Time**

They did that at Prussia's house. No interruptions. Except for Gilbird.

**8. Others**

They were all happy for them. America and France will get over it.

**9. Lives**

The two of them really didn't have a lot of people to spend time with. So they spent a lot of time with each other. Plus Gilbird. And Kumamaru. Whatever his name is.

**10. The Rest of Their Lives**

They couldn't be happier with the fact that they were spending the rest of their lives with the one person that gave them an escape from the lonliness they have felt for so long.


	3. Spamano

**A/N: I wrote this before 'Will You' even came to be so the end is different than 'Will You?' I hope you enjoy!**

**1. Curl**

Spain had always been curious as to what Romano's curl did. So he decided to give it a tug one day. One black eye later, he seriously regretted it.

**2. Ignorance**

Romano did love Spain... But could be about as smart a pole sometimes.

**3. Quarrels**

They usually consisted of Romano swearing Spain allowing him to cool off before going to apologize. But every once in a while, Romano would start crying and Spain would panic and try to hug and kiss him so he'll stop.

**4. Loving Romano**

Romano had many flaws, all of which Romano was aware of. But his flaws only made Spain love him more, much to Romano's confusion.

**5. Loving Spain**

Romano did _not _love that tomato bastard... Ok maybe he did. But he wasn't one to admit it.

**6. First Kiss**

Spain incited it (of course) and it didn't last too long. The second one was far longer.

**7. First Time**

They both thought it was perfect. Although, Romano did wake up swearing while Spain merely smiled his goofy smile.

**8. Others**

Everyone saw it coming. When Romano was told this, he began swearing like he always did while Spain smiled at his Roma.

**9. Lives**

Romano couldn't beleive how much time they spent together. Romano would just walk to Spain's house and spend the day there. He tols Spain this and Spain merely smiled and asked why wouldn' they. They loved each other.

**10. The Rest of Their Lives**

When Spain asked Romano to marry him, the word "yes" instinctively slipped from his mouth. Spain couldn't of been happier.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Comments are lovely~!**


End file.
